Roleplay rules
These rules are worded a way that roleplayers can read them properly, instead of all that jargon business. Here are the other rule pages: * Wikia Regulations (Contains all about the wiki) * General Rules (As general as it gets) Roleplay Rules Activity Being active is vital in order for you not to be confused with any news, changes or new role play plots. Make an effort to attend one of the weekly role play sessions as well, to be up to date. However, if you plan to not attend any due to holidays etc, please tell an admin or a higher up. Drama Drama is tolerated, as long as it's within role play. Excessive unneeded drama however is not welcome. Personally creating events,natural disasters etc. is unrealistic and simply disrupts group role play. "Power-Playing" Power playing is not tolerated in any circumstance, if you wish to find out more on how to roleplay and the definition we give to power play click this link. Time and place rules Transport rules You can't randomly appear in places without reason you'll have to travel by foot/teleport/other means of transportation. You have to consider how you would get in and if it would be possible for example getting into the castle would be difficult as it is very secure however getting over something like a gate to a forest would be easier as there is not as much security. Also consider if your character would injure themselves doing this. Timeskipping Do not timeskip at all without whole group permission. An example of this is changing your age from child to adult. This ruins the roleplay and story. Even admins will not timeskip. Timeskipping also includes changing the time of day, the time of day stays to the schedule which can be found, Here. (Will add link when agreed on) 'Fantasy/era rules' Since this roleplay is very unique it comes with it's own set of special rules and information you should really know before beginning roleplay: * This is a fantasy world, where magic,mythical species and unrealistic abilities etc. are permitted however do be careful to how much you give to one character. * This isn't a modern,futuristic or medieval roleplay. All technology is replaced with magical items, however houses and furniture do resemble that of medieval times. * Elecricity is also replaced with magic. * Jobs,workplaces,hierarchy and a lot more are still similar to those of medieval times. Leaving roleplay Leaving roleplay for short amounts of time, less than or exactly 24 hours (brb/gtg) is alright. Coming up with a roleplay excuse to avoid confusion is advised. If it is on short notice, it's perfectly fine if you end up not telling anyone. However if you plan to go for longer periods of time please read one of the following that applies to your issue: If you plan to go on holiday etc. you will need an excuse inside of roleplay so people don't get confused. If you want to take a break from roleplay, you will need an excuse inside of roleplay so people don't get confused. Please ask a higher up to give you permission (you can show this to people as proof). If you wish to QUIT the roleplay please put your characters up for adoption/delete them please warn all your friends and an admin of your choice. If your character was related/a friend/partner to anyone they are forgotten and it is roleplayed as if they were never there. Creating Characters Basic rules surrounding characters: * No overly perfect characters * You can't create characters with roles that you aren't able to use with your own status. (There are some admin only roles) * No "creating" husbands/wives they must be actual role-players and a ceremony will be held. * Both parties must agree on being related/married etc. * You cannot kill off a character without it happening in roleplay. "Adopting" You should only have ownership of one character (this will be put on the characters page) which you may freely roleplay as.However you may create other characters and you will be considered as the "creator" of the character (this will also be put on the characters page) You can create characters that may be relevant to your characters backstory/family tree etc or just on a whim (you'll have to follow the characters guide). You may give the ownership to someone of your choosing as long as they don't own a character already this is called "Adopting". Adopting is giving a character a new/different owner you should categorise these characters as "Adopt". This makes it easier for people searching for characters. A benefit of getting an adopt admins may make characters and these characters probably have good roles that you couldn't get if you made a character yourself. Adopts have several rules surrounding them: * You cannot change the characters name or design without consulting the creator. If the creator is inactive then you may change it without permission. * You cannot change the role of the character without it happening in roleplay first. * You cannot claim the character as your own design but you can say you are the owner and example ''is the creator. * You cannot change the characters gender. * You cannot change the species of the character (unless it happens in roleplay) If a character is dead you are free to create/get ownership of a new character and the dead character should be labelled as deceased = '''Overflow of adopts' = To stop overflow of adoptable characters they will be archived if they aren't adopted within a specific time span. To help get your character adopted, you may want to post a discussion about this specific character or ask invite a friend to join the roleplay. The more the merrier! Appearance Since this is a fantasy roleplay you may have whatever hair colour you wish as long as it isn't rainbow/too many colours at once. Roles Several rules apply to choosing your role there are some rules that require permission, and some that don't. These are listed Here. The basic rules for this are as follows: * Try to be creative and original. * Not the same full name as another. * Not Godlike (unless they are a Deity). Everyone has flaws. * Check the role privileges ''for what roles you can and can't have.'' * Make a character page and complete the Character template infobox. Places Places are areas such as kingdoms/countries/cities/towns/villages/streets/specifics. Specific places have different requirements. When you create a place it must be given some positive/negative/neutral reviews by different people some of which must not be connected to you. If possible,All of the reviews are taken into consideration. Depending on your role it limits what you can create: * Admin Only: Things like Kingdoms/countries/cities are made by admins after they receive positive reactions (by other admins or others) to the concept they have planned. * Permission Only: You may create smaller places such as towns/villages/streets/specifics if they get positive reactions (from anyone) it will be checked by an aria ''(nickname for higher admins) then hopefully made into a page. However, you could always make a concept for a bigger city, send it to an ''aria and hopefully they will help you make it, though the rules on reactions stay the same. * Any You may make shops/stalls.You still should make a small concept, you only need a few reviews and if it is a positive heavy ratio that was not biased you can make it. Key Concepts Castle ID (Castle ID)''In the castle each member has a tag which is an ID.This is a personalised ID which is made out of a transparent crystal called "Clear quartz" which has the members' name,role and several other pieces of information etched into it. This information can be changed with magic by the arranger, who also issues the IDs. IDs should be worn while on duty in the castle and out of the castle. The only exception to this rule are the prince and princess, as people already know their faces. However the royals do have an ID that is kept in a vault that only they know the code to. Most of the time the royals make take their ID with them when they are out and about as there may be a time when they have to prove their status or it will become useful to do so. Castle ID information is kept in a system called the royal index that can be entered by only a few people. Along with the data on the Castle ID an image of the ID holder is also kept in the same file. '''Castle ID theft' The IDs may be kept at home however this is not advised as someone may steal it. In case of a stolen ID the arranger will look for the information of the person who is claiming which is in the royal index. If the image attached to the information doesn't match that of the claimant, they then will be jailed and the case will be taken to the royal court. However if it does match, the arranger will track the ID and hopefully the guards will retrieve it safely. If the ID is not found in 2/3 days a new one will be issued and the data of the old one will be deleted. New data and an image will be put into the system. The original ID will erase itself and turn into a empty ID so it is useless to anyone who tries to use it. Visitor castle IDs Visitors are given IDs if they visit more than once and plan to come regularly the castle keeps these IDs and they are given them at the gate when they enter. Signing up for a job in the castle Each person who has signed up with the arranger needs to take a test that will be carried out by the "Head" role of the faction they are applying for example they would be tested by the "Head maid" if you wished to be signed up as a maid. Unless if you are signing up for a very specific role, where you would be interviewed by the arranger then tested by a royal. Times and dates of this test will be spoken about beforehand (this can help with time zone issues) if you suddenly can't make it please alert the person who is conducting your test. Tests usually consist of various personality/work assessments that are evaluated thoroughly you will be told by an official if you passed or not. Assecula The Assecula is the collective noun for the people who work inside the castle or have a court title. For example, Servants,people of the court, advisers, tutors, etc. All Assecula have Castle ID's and are respectable people. The Assecula stretches among all the royal estates of Erikaviel The Arranger A role that does not have one specific owner (for now) and is a selected chain of admins: ItzRavenBoo, XxMirroredxX and XAmberSpiritX. The arranger has various tasks that help the roleplay run smoothly. The arranger is usually referred to as a female who has a smart, business type look. She is almost always by her desk, ready to assist you in any way shape or form. There are sometimes when the arranger goes on hiatus, during these times any requests will be left unanswered. Category:Rules